Wait until you hear our plan
by EvErYtHiNg And SoMuchMore
Summary: This is a sequel to my story "Bleed For Me..." so you have to read that before you read this! Whelp Joker has broken out of Arkham and now his top priority is getting his bird back... But this time as Dick Grayson. Rated T cause language and Joker on Robin sexual stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**So some people have been asking me to do a sequel to "Bleed For Me My Sweet Birdy" You gotta read that first!**

**Where Joker captures Dick! So... I'm gon' do it! I don't own Young Justice.**

**Enjoy! And Read my other crazy stuff!**

* * *

It had been about a little over 3 months since the Joker had captured Robin and found out his identity. After a little therapy and comfort from Batman, the team, and the league, everything was basically back to normal. His arm was now even functioning properly after the physical therapy with Leslie. Luckily the Joker hadn't severed the most major nerves, so this made him able to heal a lot faster, mixed with his determination. He was flipping around on the trapeze bars, and he was back doing missions. He had been back in the game for about a month now. Batman had extra high security on the Joker now that he knew their identities. And whenever there was a team mission in Gotham, Batman made a personal visit to the Joker, to make sure. Now they were all in the training room with Black Canary.

"Alright. Now, we are going to practice a scenario where the mountain's purpose is fully compromised." Black Canary began, only to get a confused look from Kid Flash.

"And by that you mean...?" Kid Flash asked obviously confused on the concept of this particular scenario.

"By that, I mean... If a villain, no one in particular, were to find a way into the mountain, and you were the only one's here you have to know what to do." The expression and feeling of understanding now echoed through the training room.

"Good, you understand. Well the first thing you should do is contact the league by any means necessary." Black Canary continued her lecture, but for some reason Robin felt... off...

"Robin?" Black Canary asked making The Boy Wonder look up and let out a "Hmm?".

"You seem to be drifting. Is there something wrong?" Black Canary asked now with the boy's attention. And honestly... he didn't know what was wrong. His internal body clock just seemed to be going off. Like something was supposed to be happening by now...

Ya. I'm cool BC. I just feel like something important is happening right now..." Robin was going to continue, but he was cut off by Batman zetaing in. He interrupted the session.

"Ya Batman?" Black Canary asked seeing The Bat's concerned expression.

"It's the Joker. He's escaped from Arkham." Once this was said everyone spun around and immediately looked at Robin, whose mouth was now gaping.

"Wh-what?" Robin let slip now clearly frightened. Memory's of his last encounter with the Joker were now flashing through his mind. How scared he had been. He wasn't even scared for his life. He was more scared for his purity in a sense. M'gann then flew over to the boy and pulled him into a tight embrace. Memory's and feeling were now flooding into her as the tension increased in the room.

"We'll protect you Robin... Nothing bad will happen." M'gann softly said to The Boy Wonder who was now hugging back. Everyone now began to crowd around the boy, then The Dark Knight spoke up.

"I'm going to find him, and take him down before he can even think about touching you." Although this was supposed to be comforting, it only made him tighten his hug with M'gann. He then pulled his face out of the hug to breathe, then he spoke.

"He know's my identity... Doesn't that mean he might come after at me at school or home?" This question raised more problems.

"Well, you could stay at the mountain until he's back behind bars." Wally raised this idea.

"That solves only one problem." Artemis said this thinking about Gotham Academy.

"Hey, you go to Gotham Academy, right?" M'gann suddenly said slightly letting go of Robin to speak.

"Ya. But I can't protect him single handedly. I would need help..." This made everyone think... until The Dark Knight brought forth a proposal.

"We can have free leaguer's patrolling the school while I search." This would solve that problem too. They all looked at each other and made their nods in agreement.

"Thanks guys... I'm not sure what I'd do without you..." Robin said this while looking down at the floor swinging his leg back and forth uncomfortably.

"No thanks needed. You're our family! This is what families do, no matter how weird our family may be." Wally said this making everyone laugh slightly, which then turned quickly into hysterical laughter.

"Everything is going to be okay. He'll never get to you again." Robin smiled up at his mentor, yet he doubted his words. This made him just want to run, run and not stop.

* * *

The Joker was wading in the tree's by the Wayne mansion. He knew that his little bird upon getting word of his escape would not be staying here. But he needed to find out where his little bird may be hiding. This was his best shot.

Joker had a iPhone he had stolen off a civilian in his hand. He was using it to research his bird. So far he had found out where he lives, where he goes to school, and the fact that him and Brucey are friend's with the Bat. Huh, the irony...

Joker then got up from his current crotch, and began to shuffle into the woods behind the mansion. He was limping. While getting out of Arkham (which wasn't a tricky process) he managed to bust his ankle. So now he looked even more crazed. A sweating, limping, clown scuffling through the woods at night. It was positively... HILARIOUS!

"Mistah J.? What took ya so long? The kid ain't even there." Harley said as the Joker approached her.

"I know Harley dear. But! I wanted to get a feeling of where I may need to resort back to as a threat later on." The Joker said this, then began cackling into the night, as Harley lead them back to the camp where they would be living while hatching their master plan to get Mistah J.'s birdy back.

"Whatta' we gonna do?" Harley suddenly asked.

"We'll take him while he's at school." The Joker replied simply back.

"Ya. But won't the Justice Bratz be there to protect 'im?" Harley raised a good point.

"I suppose... Hmm... OH! I gots it!" The Joker then whispered his plan into her ear, which made her giggle with glee.

"Ooh! That sounds absolutely delicious puddin'! I can't wait..." Harley then changed her tone to a seductive voice. She then began to push closer to Joker, and rub his chest in slow circles. The Joker then grabbed her chin, and pulled her into a tongue kiss. Both of them were fighting for dominance in the kiss. It was won by the more aroused Harley Quinn. Spit was finding it's way out of both of their mouths as they sloppily kissed. Joker then took dominance and pushed Harley against a tree before abruptly pulling out of the lock.

"This is going to be so much _fun_." He then pulled Harley back into the stomach churning embrace, then she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, still locked in the gruesome kiss. Joker then carried Harley back like this to the 'lone tent. He then , once in the tent, broke the kiss.

"I hope The Boy Wonder is ready for this. _Cause we sure are_..."

* * *

**Ew. Nasty Harley/Joker kiss! The idea just came to me and I had to do it. Yep.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed that!**

**Review so I will know whether or not to continue this sequel! Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**K so people liked the first chapter! Oh and srry for the super late posting! it twas my birthday! So I didn't really have too much time to type!**

**:Please Keep Reviewing! Oh and someone asked why Joker was making out with Harley if he's into Robin. Well, doing that with her was his way of "relieving" himself. Besides he was thinking about Robin the whole time anyway, Harley was just a sort of surrogate.**

**I Don't own Young Justice!**

* * *

It had been about a week since the Joker's escape from Arkham. For some reason there has been no activity on his part. The league was starting to wonder if the Joker was even going after Robin, but Batman had no doubt. He knew that this was all somehow part of the Joker's sick plan to go after his son. Even though he didn't know exactly what the Joker's intentions were... Currently Batman was in a Justice League meeting in the watch tower. They were discussing whether or not to pull back on Robin's protection. After all, now that they were paying so much attention to Robin, crime was going up. The hero's needed to manage this time better. Perhaps Young Justice and Batman should be the only one's who need to protect Robin.

"It's been a week. Are we even sure that Joker is going after Robin. I mean, couldn't he just have wanted to break out, to break out?" Superman suggested. He then got some approves from the rest of the league. But Batman wasn't having any of this.

"No. This is all part of Joker's plan. I can feel it." Batman said sternly, giving a personal Bat Glare to everyone for even thinking on letting his only son go unprotected.

"I'm sorry Batman. But, you have to understand. It seems like Joker isn't going to do anything, maybe he's given up on Robin since the last time." Superman yet again suggested.

"Like I told you, this is all part of Joker's plan." Batman reinstated.

"Be that at it may. We need to pull back a bit. The streets are now crawling with more criminals than ever. We need to have the leaguers including myself back in there own cities." Superman continued. Until Batman responded.

"I understand what you're saying, and yes, you have to send some of the leaguers back to their cities so they are able to protect it's citizens. But if that means leaving my only son unprotected, then his blood is on your hands." This comment from Batman chilled everyone. He then pushed himself out of his seat, and walked over to the zeta's with anger. He then beamed out and back to the Batcave. Where he would continue to search for the Joker. Because while he was still at large, there is no telling of what he could do...

* * *

Dick had been at school all day feeling like someone was watching him. Of course, they were. The league was watching him, along with Artemis whose classes had been changed by the league to intertwine with his. Now he was always on guard. The only time in the entire day someone from the league wasn't watching him was when he crossed through a blind spot for the leaguers positions in an alley way. This was the only time of the day he was free. Yep, a whole 5 seconds of freedom from preying eyes. They were even watching him while he was in the bathroom. That's right. J'onn would go into camouflage mode and stand outside of the stall. Of course, Robin did understand why they had to go through all this protection. He certainly didn't want to be kidnapped by the Joker, and if that meant giving up his privacy,so be it.

Robin was sitting in his finally class of the day. Artemis was sitting directly behind him keeping a close watch on the situation, while still trying to pay attention in the class. This was school for her to after all. But now it was only a few minutes away from the bell, and Artemis was paying more attention now to her surroundings, and protecting Dick than she was focusing. Finally the bell rung and Dick was speeding out the door, closely followed behind by Artemis. She then caught up to the younger boy, and grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to slow him down from his current pace.

"Woah. Wait a second. I still gotta keep my eye on you." Artemis said finally catching up to younger boy.

"Sorry Arty. I just have a weird feeling about today. Like really weird..." Robin said this glancing around as if looking for something.

"Okay. Well then all the more reason for me to walk with you to the zeta's back to the is Friday after all." Artemis was right. If something seemed amiss then she should come with him all the way to the zeta, instead of just watching from the side lines, only to meet up with him later. Now they were walking side by side to the zeta, followed close behind by J'onn. of course he was being discreet so they couldn't even see him following them, even though they knew he was there. They weren't talking as they approached the blind spot through the alley way. This would not be a problem considering Artemis was with him. Also considering the fact that Robin was well... Robin. They were now in the blind spot where J'onn could no longer see them unless he were to go down the alley as well. But he found no use in doing that. It was a quiet day, and Artemis was on guard. What could possibly go wrong? Who knew that question would be answered soon enough.

As Artemis continued to "escort" Dick through the pathway leading to the zeta tube entrance disguised as a phone booth, they both heard subtle movement in the shadows. Artemis and Dick both went into fighting stances, even though it was probably nothing. Then a small boney cat jumped out of the shadows, Artemis went out of fighting stance, as did Dick. They both looked at the cat then at each other. They then started to hysterically laugh at their paranoia.

"Ha. Wow, we are tense! Maybe we should just get back to the cave and do some yoga or something!" Artemis shouted with glee, still laughing.

"Ya! I think we both need some herbal tea to loosen up a bit." Dick quipped back at the archer. They continued to laugh as they walked out of the alley. Now J'onn could see them again. They both finally got to the zeta tube and arrived at the mountain shortly after. Everything was fine. Nothing had happened in over a week. They were all starting to wonder if the Joker was even planning to strike. Little did they know, he already had...

* * *

Joker and Harley had been hiding in the woods for the past week. They had been hacking into The Bat's communicators and systems all the while. Their plan was finally falling into place. All they had to do now was think of the perfect thing to say to get Robin here, and make it look like it was bat's. Joker had been tangling with Batzy for years, he must know how he speaks...

"We're gonna have to use a voice modulator." Harley brought up. Yes, yes they would. This was very true. If they wanted to fool The Boy Wonder they would have to do two things, one, make a good impression, and two, time it perfectly.

"I got it Mistah J.! I got the signal workin'!" Harley shouted catching the joker's attention. He then ran over to Harley to see. Once he did, he could see that she had tapped into the Bat's communicator signal. So now they could trick the boy into arriving at the manor unarmed.

"Yes! Finally! Now I can get what I want..." Joker then pulled the voice modulator into the iPhone (which they were using to hack into the signals (this iPhone was the same one Joker had stolen off of a civilian earlier) and to use as a communicator to contact Robin) then he began adjusting the voice modulator. Finally he got everything set properly.

"Okay Harley. It's show time..."

* * *

**Really Really sorry about the late posting!**

**But hope you enjoyed anyway!**

**Thx and please REVIEW!vvvvvv**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay more reviews! I love you all! I don't own Young Justice...**

**So now for the Jokers plan to commence!**

**MWAHAHAHA!**

* * *

The team had been training for 2 hours now. And it seemed the only one who was enjoying it was Robin. Robin always loved training, but for some reason right now he felt like this was where he should be. While all other places were futile. That was until his bat-communicator went off. Everyone heard it and stopped what they were doing to look at Robin to see what was happening. Robin just shrugged as he walked over to the corner of the room so no one, not even Superboy, could hear the conversation that was about to commence. Once there he flipped open the communicator. He was meet with an audio feed, no video. This was strange... Yet he dismissed it when Batman's voice filled the silence, as it admit itself out of the communicator.

"Robin. I need you back to the manor straight away." Robin was about to blindly go through with the order, only to realize something.

"But you told me that under no circumstances should I go to the manor, because the Joker may be waiting near there to strike." Robin said this looking down at the blank communicator waiting for a response.

"I know. But I really need you back here, as soon as possible. This order overrides all previous orders." This confused Robin even more.

"Wait. _Why_ am I needed back at the _manor_ and not _the cave_?" Robin asked this wondering why he would be needed back _home_ urgently if it was something _"mission"_ involved.

"Alfreds hurt." With this simply said, Robin rushed to the zeta beam to get to the manor as soon as possible.

"Yo, Rob. Where are you going?" Kid Flash asked seeing his friend urgency.

"Alfred is hurt. I'm heading back to the manor." Robin replied simply typing in the coordinates for the batcave so that he may change into his civvies, then tend to Alfred.

"Oh, geez. Is there something we can do to help?" Artemis asked looking at the rushing Boy Wonder.

"No. This is sort of... family business..." Robin said this then jumped in to the zeta, only to be engulfed by light before anyone could respond. They all had a strange unnerving feeling in the pit of their stomachs about the events that were about to take place...

* * *

Joker and Harley had finally prevailed. They had succeeded in filling the manor with knockout gas, knocking out the two current residents inside. They had set up the knockout gas dispensers 5 days ago, so they didn't even need to go into the manor when they set the gas off upon them. All they had to do was simply push a button. Now both Alfred and Bruce lay on the floor unconscious. They had already sent the message to Robin making him come to the manor.

"Finally! We got The Bat at our mercy! What should we do wit' him while hes out?" Harley asked excitedly, while she was crouched next to him twirling his short hair with her finger.

"Nothing. The little bird has taken flight and will be here very soon..." Joker said to Harley looking at her with a very wide smile, but no teeth.

"Ok... how 'bout _after_ we knock the kid out?" Harley said not looking up for a second. Her mind was still wrapped in the thoughts of what she could do to the man at her feet.

"No. We leave with the bird as soon as he falls unconscious." Harley was now looking at the man standing over her. She then came out of her current crouch and made full eye contact with the Joker.

"Can't we have a little fun?" Harley was now making puppy dog eyes and pouting at the madman. The Joker just looked at her.

"No. We are gonna let sad little Brucey play "worried father" on tv. While I am going to have some fun with his son..." The Joker then motioned Harley over to their hiding place so that they may wait for Richard Grayson to arrive. They could already feel the anticipation. Now Joker was just thinking of all the things he could do to the boy. He was now overwhelmed with pleasure. But ever since his becoming of the Joker he could not relieve his urges with a thought. He had to dish out the pain, dish out the laughter. Thoughts may be pleasurable to think about the experience, but they would never be the same as the action itself. Finally after a long 3 months at Arkham, he could turn his most twisted thoughts into reality... then a faint sound rang through the silent halls...

_"Recognize. Robin, B-01..."_

_Perfect..._

* * *

Robin had arrived in the well protected Batcave. Now he immediately change into his civvies and ran to the elevator that would take him out of the cave and into the manor. He currently didn't have his sunglasses on because he didn't need them while in the manor.

He was now in the elevator heading toward the surface. The back of the bookcase which concealed the elevator down to the Batcave swung open. Once Robin - no, not Robin - Richard stepped out of the elevator the bookcase went back into place, locking itself from intruders. Dick now headed toward the medical bay expecting Alfred to be there, only the be faced with an unconscious Bruce and Alfred sprawled out on the floor in the living area. This shocked him. He knew Alfred was hurt, but Bruce? Dick ran over to the two men lying there, still as can be. He checked both of them for pulses, both had steady undisturbed heart beats. Dick let out a sigh of relief. Only then to realize,_ 'If Bruce didn't contact me... then who did?'_ This now showed itself as an obvious set up, but before the boy could establish this, he felt a needle go into his neck. Then what followed was a feeling of heaviness, then the darkness that enveloped him. But before he was completely gone, he heard the faintest cackling coming from above him. Now the feeling of disturbia rushed over him. Finally the darkness had taken it's victim, leaving Dick vulnerable to his captors. No fighting. No fleeing. He was now going to be taken, but as Richard Grayson. The press would have a field day, and Bruce would have to play the part of the concerned father. Yet the tears would be real... But no Batman to help, unless he could pull away slightly. Yet he knew Bruce would not be able to. He had to put on a face for the public, even though this face would be real and genuine, The Bats face underneath this would be flustering with anger. Wanting to leave. Wanting to find his only son. Yet to no avail. He could not disappear. People would think him a horrible father for not praying for his son, asking for his return. Little would they know that he was actually being the best father anyone could have, as Batman. But no. Bruce would have to stay strong. No leaving. The league would have to deal, the team would have to deal. While Richard Grayson would have to panic and cry. But no facade would really hide the anger. Little did Dick know of course, that his captors didn't want money or anything of the sort. No facade would be needed. Because they knew who he was. They saw him as both Richard Grayson ward of Bruce Wayne, and Robin partner of The Batman, vigilante crime fighter. The only facade needed would be a strong brave one. Dick was not looking forward to this whole ordeal to go down. But little did he know that his feelings now would only be amplified at the sheer sight of his captors. Now Richard Grayson would have to go through the same sort of process as he had as Robin. No mask however, just sparkling crystal blue eyes that would fill with tears... real tears... Bruce and his son would both be crying in the events to come... whether for pain or for loneliness... But they would indeed share these tears. And now The Justice League would have to realize that their doubts lead to destruction, and pain, this would not go unpunished... no. The Bat would have wraith, but Bruce would just have disappointment and sadness. Would they be able to save the soon to be lost boy? Or would the blood prevail...

* * *

**Sorry for my ramble. I didn't even know what was happening while I was writing that last part... It just sort of flowed off of my fingers. Like I don't even remember writing it...**

**Well okay! Hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad you guys are liking the story! Means a lot!**

**Well The Jokers got Dick! AH! Oh geez. I can already feel that this chapter is just gonna be filled with creepiness and vomit... Eh, whatever!**

**Please enjoy! I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

The billionaire and his butler began to shift on the floor of the manor. It had been 4 hours since they had been knocked out by one of Gotham's most notorious villains.

Bruce was the first to fully wake. He shot up into a sitting position. He then looked over at Alfred, who was still lying still next to him. He then began to shake Alfred. Alfred began to stir, then he also sat up, a bit slower than Bruce, but still. Alfred was the first to speak, looking at Bruce who was looking around frantically trying to process what had happened.

"Master Bruce. I believe we were knocked out." Alfred said stating the obvious, trying to bring Bruce back to reality. It worked.

"Alfred. We have to contact Mount Justice." Bruce said this before shooting up to his feet. He then proceeded to the piano, which was the key mechanism to open the bookcase. Alfred followed behind Bruce. Bruce then hit some high meaningless cords on the piano. Then the bookcase swung open, revealing the elevator behind it. Both Bruce and Alfred stepped into the elevator. Bruce then pressed a button that would take them down to the Batcave. Once in the cave, Bruce got into his suit and ran to the screen to contact the mountain, Alfred could only watch.

"Batman?" Kaldur's face showed up on the screen, he looked surprised that he was calling now. Only then did Batman and Alfred notice that it was already 8:00 pm. How long had they been out for? Soon the rest of the team showed up on the screen. They were looking around in the image for Robin. But he was not there. Only then did they notice Alfred.

"Whoa. I thought Alfred was hurt? And where is Robin?" Artemis spoke up. This mad Batman cringe. He had hoped that Robin was with the team. But no, and the team thought Alfred was hurt?

"Why did you think that Alfred was hurt?" Batman suddenly said, hoping he didn't know the answer.

"Robin said that you contacted him, telling him to go to the manor, and that Alfred was hurt." Kaldur said, now looking very concerned.

"I never contacted him." Once this was stated, the entire team looked at each other with undeniable fear. They then looked to Batman for an explanation.

"It was around 4:00 when knockout gas filled the manor. Before I could do anything, I found myself blacking out." Batman stated to the team, you could now see the concern on his face even through the cowl.

"It was 4:12 when Robin got the call from you." Superboy stated bluntly. Now the concern on everyone's faces heightened.

"Call the league. I can smell the Joker all over this." The team did as ordered. Then M'gann raised a point.

"Wait. If Robin went to the manor and found you there, _then_ was taken. Doesn't that mean he was taken as Richard Grayson?" Everyone froze, wide eyed. This realization made Batman whip off his cowl.

"Yes it does. And that means I can only help so much with the search... I need to call the police." Batman said this before swiftly gliding out of view, so that he may change back into Bruce Wayne then call the police. Alfred then stepped into full view.

"Call the Justice League as ordered. I must now take my leave." The team nodded. Then Alfred ended the transmission. Leaving the team to do as told. They had to contact the league. They had to tell them that Richard John Grayson has been captured by the Joker. And this time around, they're not sure they will be able to find him...

* * *

Dick woke up in a haze. He felt that his arms and legs were bound, that he had a thick strip of duct tape over his mouth (so he had to breathe through his nose), and that he was sitting up right. The familiar sting of metal pressed against his bare flesh. Once his vision completely cleared, he could see that he was in a small concrete room. There were no windows, so the only source of light was a lamp hanging from the ceiling, swinging slightly. There was a metal door about 4 yards in front of him. He then realized he was in a metal chair, the chair was bolted to the floor. He was in the center of the room. He continued to look around the bare room. There was two security cameras in the front corners of the room near the door, aiming directly at him, getting a good view of his face. But besides that, the room was empty. But there was plenty of space to put something. Anything bigger than a medical table on either side of him however, would not fit. Only then did Dick notice that he was Dick, and not Robin. This relieved him for a moment, thinking that whoever took him, they were probably just dull thugs, looking for money from Bruce. But then an erie thought crept up on him._ 'The Joker...'_ . This made him feel uneasy. Then he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of metal clashing against metal. Dick then realized that these were the sounds of the metal door in front of him being unlocked. The door then opened. What was behind the door made Dick's heart rate increase with fear.

_The Joker._

"Finally awake... Now we can have some fun..." The Joker said this eyeing the boy. He then approached him with his hands behind his back. He was obviously holding something... The Joker was then standing completely over the boy.

"Now. Lets just make it so this is a "chat free zone". The only one that is going to be talking in this situation is me." Dick then thought_ 'Really? He expects me not to make any witty remarks? Huh. He must have really lost in in Arkham this time.'_ This thought then faded as the Joker took his hands out from behind his back. He had a syringe in his right hand. It contained a dark blue liquid that looked quite thick.

"I bet you're wondering what this is." The Joker said waving the needle in front of his face. He then jabbed the needle into where his vocal cords were, he then injected the contains, and pulled the needle out, he then placed the now empty syringe in the right pocket of his purple suit.

"That was a numbing agent. Because I injected it into your vocal cords, until the drug wears off, you won't be able to speak. It wears off in about 8 hours. So, that means that we will be repeating this process every 8 hours or so." Dick then began to feel his voice box loosen up. Then he tried to say something through the duct tape, but nothing but air would come out.

"Like it, do we?" The Joker said. Then he surprisingly gently pulled the duct tape off his lips. Dick then moved his mouth around a bit to lessen the slight stinging. He then peered back up at the Joker, who was now smiling menacingly at him.

"Oh, this is all so perfect! Everything is just right..." The Joker then smiled deeply at the boy, peering into his blue eyes. The Joker then said one more thing before the unexpected.

"This is going to make the best home movie. And yes, even if the little video does give old Batzy a clue about where we are, which it won't, I really don't care. Because as much as I love having you. I also love watching Batzy squeal... But don't worry. They only get one video. So more alone time with me!" The Joker then clasped Dicks face with both of his hands, cupping his cheeks. He pulled the boy closer to his face and pressed his slimy red lips onto Dick soft pink ones. At first it seemed as though this was all the Joker was going to do, then the Joker forced his tongue into the 13 year old boys mouth. Dick just wanted to scream. But he couldn't. Dick's eyes were wide open as this occurred. He could see that the Joker's eyes were closed, then the Joker began to get more heated with the disgusting forced kiss. He began to more aggressively shove his abnormally long tongue into Dick's mouth. All Dick could think was _'Please stop. This is disgusting. Get off of me. Let me go. Batman is going to kill you. please stop...'_ . These thoughts continued to run through Dick's mid as the madman forced his tongue farther into his mouth. Making Dick gag. He wanted to throw up in the Jokers mouth. That would show him. But he couldn't get it to come up. Finally, the Joker pulled slowly out of the vomit worthy kiss. His hands were still cupping Dick's cheeks. The Joker could see how frightened Dick was, in fact he was practically traumatized. Dick was not even trying to hide how he felt at this point. He was terrified. You could see it all over his face. Eye's still wide, mouth clamped shut, afraid of another gruesome kiss.

"That. Was. Great! I can tell you loved it too..." The Joker then let go of the boys cheeks, letting him fall back into place in the chair. The Joker then stood up straight and headed toward the door, without another word. He left the horrified 13 year old sitting in the chair. Dick stomach churned. He then leaned over the side of his chair and threw up. _'Oh, now I throw up.'_ was all Dick could think before leaning back into his chair. He then realized, if the Joker did this now, the first time seeing him. What does he have planned for the rest of the time? What could be worse?

* * *

It had been about 2 hours since the police had arrived at the manor asking all sorts of questions. But Bruce was barely paying attention. It was now 10:04. All Bruce wanted to do was leave, and head to Mount Justice, so that he could begin tracking down the Joker while he didn't have to show up for the press. So Bruce fabricated a plan.

"Commissioner Gordon. I've already told you everything. There is no more to say." Bruce said this trying to look as worried as possible. It's not like he wasn't worried, he was just more focused on getting to Mount Justice than anything.

"I see. And I can tell you're tired. So, I'm going to have my men move out so that you may rest. But we will be back straight away in the morning." Commissioner Gordon said. This relived Bruce. Now he could search for his son. Bruce then nodded and hurried into the out of view room with the piano. He then proceeded down to the Batcave once Gordon's men were fairly away from the manor. He got into his Batman suit and tapped in the coordinates for Mount Justice. _'Hopefully the kids told the league.'_ Was what Batman thought as he was engulfed in the light from the zeta beam.

Now at the mountain his name rang through the room.

_"Recognize. Batman, 0-2."_

"BATMAN! Oh my god, we are sooo sorry. We should have listen to you. You were right." Were Superman's words as he stood looking guilty at The Bat.

"I don't blame you. None of you know Joker as well as I do. You couldn't have realized how persistent the Joker can be." This calmed everyone down.

"How do you suppose we find Rob- I-I mean Dick, this time around. It is most likely that the Joker has taken more precaution than last time." M'gann said. This made everyone look to Batman for answers.

"The Joker is most likely going to send us video's of what he is doing. So we can use that as a way to gather clues to Dick's location." Everyone looked at each other not looking forward to seeing those videos. Then Wally spoke up.

"Why does he send us video's if it gives us clues?" Wally asked. This was a valid question. Everyone put their full attention onto Batman.

"He likes to prove that he can take what he wants, and can get away with it. He likes to make a _joke_ about it. Even if he doesn't need to." This made everyone uneasy. The league and the team already knew this. But now that it was said, they realized how real it was. Yes, the Joker did this the last time he took Robin, but now it was made more apparent. Then as if on cue, the computer holo-screen began to flicker, the it filled with static and went completely black. Everyone put their attention to the screen. Batman was already recording the event and set a trace on it. Then the Jokers hideous smiling face appeared.

"I've got him! I've got Richard John Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne! Oh, and Robin protege of The Batman! Again! But this time he's not coming back to you. Well, beside the point. I thought that I should at least give you an idea of what little Richard is going to experience during his stay with me. So, this is going to be the first, and_ last_ video that I'm going to send to you." This shocked everyone. Had the Joker realized that the video's were pointless? Why? These videos were their only direct source of information. And now the Joker was going to starve them of that information. This was good for the Joker, but not for the league. This situation just got very real.

"Whelp! Hope you enjoy seeing your birdy for the last time!" Static appeared. Then they were faced with Richard Grayson in the middle of a bare concrete room. This gave them nothing... Then the Joker appeared. Now it started. The first, and last time they were going to see their little bird. And it's going to be a gruesome last time indeed...

* * *

**HAHA! But seriously. Two nasty Joker kisses already! We're only like 4 chapters in! huhhuh... it's just nasty... His freaking tongue too! Ewey!**

**Well. Hoped you enjoyed a now traumatized Richard Grayson! I just realized how freaking long this chapter is! My longest one yet!**

**Well. Love you all! Please Review! Cause then I'll know whether to continue this or not!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AWESOME! More reviews/favs/follows! I love you all! Sorry for the slightly late posting!**

**But anyway, I was sure that people would get super grossed out by the Joker "Makeouts" and would run away! Just nasty! But don't worry, more disgusting Joker has a fetish for Dick/Robin is coming to hit you in the face!**

**I most certainly do not own Young Justice. Enjoy the Dick Grayson ... you'll find out!**

* * *

The league and the team continued to watch the video. There was sound so they could hear what the Joker was saying to Dick. He began to explain what was in the syringe he just pulled out from behind his back. Once the explanation was complete, the league looked at each other.

"Great! Now Ro-Dick can't even try to stop the Joker!" Superman yelled flailing his arms. Batman just gave him a quick glare, and then gave his undivided attention back to the screen. Now the Joker slowly and carefully ripped the tape off of Dick's mouth. Dick moved his mouth around a bit, then looked back up at the Joker. The Joker was smiling menacingly now. He then mention again about the tapes. Then the unexpected happened. The Joker grabbed Dick's face with both hands, and pulled him closer to his face. Then, something that made the entire mountain cringe happened. The Joker pulled Dick into an unexpected kiss. Now Batman was fuming. While everyone else was completely sickened by the situation. But at first however, to the league and the teams relief, it seemed as though the Joker was just going to continue the lip pressing. But no. They then saw the Joker begin to force his tongue into Dick's mouth, much to his and the league's dismay. Now Batman looked like he was going to explode. But somehow, he kept his ground. Now it seemed as though it couldn't get any worse. Until the Joker got even more heated with the invasion. He began to push his tongue even more into Dick's mouth. He continued to do this, and got even more heated by the second. Now you could see even through the cowl, one of Batman's veins sticking out of his forehead. He was going to explode. Finally after what seemed like an hour, the Joker finally got off of Dick. The league and the team let out small sighs of relief, as some of the sickening tension was dulled. Batman however, was still boiling over with rage. And Dick looked like he was about to be sick, until the screen filled with static. Once the Joker's face reappeared, Batman suddenly threw a batarang at the face.

"Ooh! Feisty! I never thought The Bat would lose his cool." The Joker said eyeing everyone in the room.

"Well. I just wanted to inform you that after where I cut the tape off, Dick threw up." Nobody was surprised by this. He looked sick from the beginning. So they couldn't blame him.

"But I wanted to let him keep his dignity by not showing you that part, not that _he's_ gonna know that. Anyway, happy failed searching." The screen then shut off, leaving a fuming Batman and a disgusted league and the team.

"I. Am. Going. To. !" Batman suddenly shouted, releasing all his bundled up anger. The league and the team now just looked at Batman. Wondering what he was going to do next. Batman then swiftly turned around and headed toward the zeta tube.

"Batman. We are going to find him. We are going to find your son." This was said by the most unexpected person. Flash said this. Batman just ignored him.

"Start searching. I have to put on a face for the police, and the press." With that Batman entered the zeta tube and was gone in a beam of light. But once in the cave, he immediately pulled out his training equipment, and began to beat the shit out of one of the punching bags, eventually breaking it. Once the sand began to pour out, Batman let out a rage filled scream. He then fell to his knees, he finally released his anger. It seemed that in that moment, he had released every ounce of anger he had bundled up over the years. He was now panting on the floor trying to calm himself. Alfred did hear it, so he came down to the cave.

"Master Bruce... I know I can not be very much help in this situation... But... when you were young, and you became angry, I would always tell you that, you may feel frustration now, perhaps even the sense of failure. But, you can only become this way if you let yourself. And believe me when I tell you that once you leave the anger, and you succeed, you will realize that the anger was pointless. So now, focus on making that anger go away, do not let it consume you. Let it make the win feel even better..." The sound of Alfred's gentle words made Bruce rise from his feet and meet the other man's eyes.

"Thank you. Now, get some sleep." Bruce said looking slightly down.

"As long as you do too." Alfred said with a soft smile on his face. Bruce returned the smile and ventured to the other room in the batcave so that he may change. Once in the cloths he used to sleep, he looked back at his substitute father.

"We will find him Master Bruce. Master Richard is strong, and we will find him." Alfred said this with a bright confidence.

"Yes. Yes we will. Because I'm not stopping until we do..."

* * *

Dick now just sat in the metal chair, he was still trying to come up with an explanation for the events that had occurred. It had been an hour or so since the Joker's last appearance. Harley had come in the room about 10 minutes after he had thrown up, she cleaned up the vomit with distaste, but did her job. She then made Dick rinse out his mouth with a seltzer. Dick had done this willingly, because he wanted the taste of vomit and Joker out of his mouth. For some reason he had noticed that the Joker tasted like expired breath mints. And not the cool refreshing kind. The kind that makes you cringe whenever you smell or taste it. Now he heard the familiar sound of metal clashing with metal of the door unlocking. It opened slowly. It was Harley. She had a steel operating table in front of her. She pushed it past Dick, not even acknowledging him. Dick tried to make a one eighty turn with his head to see behind him, but he only got an about ninety six degree turn instead. He then watched Harley walk past him and head toward the door. She was out the door, and about to close it, when she peeked her head through.

"Have fun." Was all she said before she quickly shut the door, leaving him without a clue onto what she meant. He continued to try to see behind him before the Joker managed to slip into the room without a sound.

"Hello birdy." The Joker said. This startled Dick, who was still trying to see behind him. Dick let out a small gasp, as he swung his head back around to face the Joker. The Joker seemed amused by this.

"Looks like I scared you! Well, now that that tension is gone... We mine as well start our _next_ game..." The Joker said this very cryptically. He then walked up to Dick, and almost out of nowhere stuck a needle into Dick's neck. He injected the contents into him. Dick began to feel himself become heavy before blacking out. This time when he blacked out however, it felt much more smooth, and he didn't fight it as much, as he drifted into darkness...

Dick then woke up on a metal table. He was strapped down with metal restraints, and was lying on his back. He was no longer wearing shoes, he was now bare foot, and he seemed to be in a much bigger room than before.

"So... We are finally here..." The Joker's slippery voice suddenly filled the silence. This made Dick shudder slightly. He then saw the Joker slid into view from the shadows, grin as wide and crazed as ever.

"I bet you're wondering what is going to happen now, hmm?" The Joker said, now letting his eyes drift up and down the boys chiseled features. His eyes were like lasers, carving into his skin. And for some reason, the Joker's eyes seemed to linger longer on certain places than others.

"Well Boy Blunder... You're about to find out." The Joker then began adjusting the table slightly. The table was only about 2 feet off of the ground. So it made getting off and on the table quite easy. The Joker then began to run his hand up and down Dick's thigh. Dick wanted to kick and flail to make the Joker stop touching him, but the restraints were to extensive. The Joker then walked toward Dick's face, and looked down at his fragile chest, which rose and fell steadily with shaky breaths. The Joker then pulled a small table out from the shadows. It had a knife, a few syringes, and a dry rag. Dick didn't know exactly what the purpose of this all was, but he was sure to find out. The Joker then looked hungrily at the boy. He then put one hand on his chest and began to stroke the boy. He took the other one and began to caress his inner thigh. Dick began to take in and let out more shaky breaths in fear of what was to come. The Joker then picked up the knife, temporarily ceasing stroking Dick's chest. He then took the knife and swiftly cut Dick's shirt off. Leaving him bare chested on the table. He threw the fabric to the side, and looked back down at the boy. You could see Dick's breaths increase now. His ribs sticking out slightly. He was so thin...

"Like I said. You have not. A. Blemish, on your soft skin..." The Joker said this with a hint of venom in his voice. He ran his bony fingers along Dick's ribs.

He then straddled the table, so he was now on top of Dick. He then forced Dick to stay down, by using his body weight to stop the struggling. Then the Joker forced his mouth upon Dick's again. Being much more aggressive with the tongue this time. Having it slid firmly down the panicking boy's throat. He then began stroking the boy's chest once more. And now he was rubbing Dick's crotch. Forced pleasure now flowed through the boy. He tried to somehow knock the Joker off of him, but to no avail... Now the Joker's tongue was forcing harder into Dick's mouth. Dick could hear the Joker moaning. This disgusted him. Now he could feel the Joker becoming more aroused by the minute. The Joker now began to pull Dick's pants down, along with his underwear. This made Dick let out a small cry of panic. The Joker then broke the kiss to speak, taking in a breath.

"Looks like we're gonna need to inject more of that little silence liquid into you..." The Joker more moaned this then said it. He then pushed his tongue back into Dick's mouth, now continuing to pull Dick's pants and underwear down all the way. His pants and underwear were now down at Dick's ankles. He was now completely naked on the cold metal. The Joker was now also stripping. Once completely naked, he pushed his body down onto Dick's. The 13 year old boy was now letting tears and cries slip. This made the Joker go in harder. This process continued for about 10 more minutes, even though it felt like 10 hours. The Joker finally got up off of the boy, and let him take in a large breath.

"That was fun..." The Joker said this in between breaths. He was now getting back into his clothes, leaving Dick lying naked on the table, pants and underwear still around his ankles.

"Harley will come in in a few minutes to put you back into some clothes for next round." The Joker said this then disappeared into the shadows, leaving Dick nude on the cold steel table, still trying to come out of shock. He then thought_ 'Next round? I hope I die before then...'_

* * *

**Okay. So I was reading some pretty detailed fics before writing this. That is my only explanation.**

**Hope you enjoyed the "semi" rape! Okay, I need to go to sleep.**

**Thx. And REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy Crap! I got the best Review ever! One of my readers named ****_princessgothicfull_**** sent me this...**

**_"I know you could not care less about this, but I will tell you anyways! This happened yesterday, my friend has the habit of coming over,sitting on my comfy blue chair with a tablet and my cat on his arms and just chill there until five, so I'm all cool, watching NCIS and suddenly he goes:_**

_**Friend: JUST RAPE HIM ALREADY, DAMN IT!**_

_**Then my cat (and me) almost had a heart attack and there was this awkward silence...**_

_**Me: New chapie of Wait until you hear our plan...?**_

_**Friend: (red and smacking his head against the tabler) ...yeah...**_

_**DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU CAUSE IN MY STRAIGHT BFF?! ...I worship you now..."**_

**I LAUGHED SO HARD! Thx For Reading ****_princessgothicfull_****! And I might do rape... but Idk... Cause I don't think thats the Jokers style. BUT! I am gonna do some real good torture! Not this chapie though... *shrugs* It will be intense next chapie though!**

**Okay new chapie! I don't own Young Justice. And I never will... DANG IT.**

* * *

Harley had come into the room to get Dick back into his clothes. He didn't fight what she was doing, he let her give him clothes to get dressed in (but he did put up a slight fight while being ushered out of the room). Once fully dressed, she pushed him out of the room (not wanting to take the time knocking him out, and dragging him) and brought him into a far bigger room. It had dim paneled in lights lining the ceiling, and in the center of the room, two chains with cuffs on the ends were hanging from the ceiling. Harley then kicked DIck in front of her, edging him toward the chains. She then kicked him down to his knees with ease, and cuffed him in. His arms were now suspended above his head, and he was on his knees. He heard Harley muttering underneath her breath. She was cursing, and seemed to be giving glares to everything. Luckley the "silence drug" had worn off slightly, so Dick was able to push out a sentence or two.

"Wh-what are y-yo-you m-m-mu-mumbling abo-about..." Dick managed to get his out with a very raspy tone. Though he tried to seem as sarcastic and harsh as possible.

"Nothing you little turp." Harley spat at him as she was tightening the cuffs. Of course this wasn't an answer.

"Oh, r-re-real-really? I-I don't th-thi-think s-so..." Dick shot back as smoothly as he could. He was hoping that whatever she was mad about, he could use it to make her drop her guard, so possibly he could find a way out of this hell hole.

"Ugh! Fine! Mistah J. has been completely ignoring me! I'M supposed to be the one he is with, not YOU! Err!" Harley bursted out. Ha! She was jealous! How could anyone want the Joker to touch them? But, Dick knew he could use this to his advantage...

"But. I-if I we-were n-no-not he-here any-anymore..." Harley then stepped in front of Dick, going into full view. She raised an eyebrow at the comment, and motioned him to continue.

"I-if I so-some ho-how esc-escaped..." He barely got into his sentence.

"Mistah J. would kill me!" Was her reply. But she wanted him to persuade her...

"I-if I escaped. Th-then the Jo-joker wou-would go-go ba-back to-to yo-you... a win, win-win..." This made Harley looked down at him with thought.

"Ya... It would make him go back to me... As long as he didn't know I helped you..." This made Dick smirk for the first time in days...

"So-so... Wh-what are we-we go-gonna do-do?" Dick asked. Hoping that this wouldn't blow up in his face. Harley then looked to her left then her right, to make sure they were alone. She then bent down and began to weave a perfect plan together... Finally she got back up from her hunched over position. She then began laughing hysterically. Dick couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle as well._ 'Finally..._'

* * *

"How far have we gotten with tracing that recording?" Superman asked Black Canary and Green Arrow. who were currently working on tracing the last video they got from the Joker. They were hoping this could at least get them somewhere in finding Dick.

"No, not yet..." Black Canary replied with a saddened sort of tone. Batman was currently putting on a face for the press. They were asking him all sorts of questions, like, where were you when your only son was being kidnapped? or Do you even care? Why aren't you out looking for him? What are you going to do if he dies, and there is no one to pass down the Wayne fortune to? He just wanted them to all go away. But he had to stay put, and not look for his son... Black Canary was just as frustrated as Bruce. Why won't they leave him alone? He needs privacy. Don't they understand that? But there was nothing anyone could do...

"This is a waste of our time! We should all be out on the streets,looking for him!" Green Arrow suddenly shouted, growing annoyed with the entire situation.

"We have everyone possible out on the streets searching. We need you two here to narrow down the search." Was Superman's reply.

"No. No, you don't." Wally said from behind Superman. The entire team (minus Robin) was standing there. All of them looked very annoyed.

"We could help." Kaldur said, trying to hide his anger towards the situation. Superman just sighed and began.

"We need you here. If something urgent, crime related, happens. We need at least one team of heroes, prepared to attack, and protect the people." Superman was partially right. They needed someone constantly there to keep the crime level down. But, he wrong in the fact that the team was right for the job.

"Then have Wonder Woman, or, Martian Manhunter to protect the world! We need to go find our friend." Artemis spoke up, using her normal sassiness. Except this time, the team didn't resent her sassiness. They were all glad that someone was saying something.

"I... I don't know, okay?! I... I just don't want you to be the ones to find your friend possibly dead..." Everyone just looked shocked at the fact that Superman was giving up so easy.

"No. We are going to find him alive. And then everything will go back to the way it should be." M'gann stated. The team all agreed.

"I can send you out there. But I really don't like the thought..." Superman continued to rebuttal.

"Like it, or not. We are going to get our friend. No matter what that may mean." Wally said stepping up, getting bolder. Superman only nodded then flipped out his communicator.

"Wonder Woman. Martian Manhunter. I'm bringing you back in, to keep the world safe while we are out looking for Dick." Superman finished. He then put away his communicator, and motioned to the zeta tubes.

"You know what to do." Was all he said, before the team went speeding out.

_They had to find him... They just had to..._

* * *

**Woah. Sorry for the late posting ****_and_**** the short chapter. I had to go out for a bit...**

**Hope you enjoyed anyway! Oh, and I'm gonna host a vote. Vote for whether you want the Joker to rape Dick, or not.**

**Hope to hear from you! Thx! Review/Vote!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I got some votes. But not enough to determine yet! So keep voting! Cause in this chapter, there will be no rape... yet... maybe... VOTE! Oh, and make a compelling argument as to why the Joker should or shouldn't rape Dick! Once I end the voting, the person who made the most compelling argument on the winning side will get their argument posted and a SHOUT OUT!**

**I love you all! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Young Justice. again. DANGIT!**

* * *

It had been about 3 hours since Harley had left Dick in the middle of the cold, dank, concrete room. The paneled lights continued to flicker. And to pass the time, Dick had been counting the time lapses in between when the light flickered. He had also been thinking about his and Harley's plan. He kept praying that she wasn't just trying to screw him over. Because she could, once he tried to escape, come and bring him back, and that would make the Joker love her. But, of course, Dick never told her that. He wouldn't want to start something...

Now the clicking of footsteps came from behind him_.'Please let it be Harley...'_ was all he could think. But, unfortunately, it was not. The Joker was now in front of him peering down with glee. Dick visibly cringed at the sight of him. He was disgusted, and just wanted Batman to fall through the roof, and kill him... No. He couldn't think like that... The no kill rule still applies. But Dick wasn't so sure if, after Batman had found out what he'd done, that that rule would matter anymore. A part of him hoped Batman strong. But the other part of him, just wanted his father to take care of it, for this all to be done.

The Joker then somehow slid into the shadows, and pulled out a familiar table. It was the one he had strapped Dick to. Dick began to slightly panic. But unfortunately, he could not make a sound. Because, before Harley had left, she still had to inject him with more 'silence drug'. So now all that would come out is air. But Dick's attitude changed when he saw tools on the table. He didn't know whether to be relieved, or to be more frightened. Because, on one hand, this was a sign that there would not be a repeat as to what had happened in that room... But, this also showed that there would be some form of torture involved... He really didn't know how to feel...

"Well, lets see little birdy..." The Joker said this as he looked through all the meticulous tools that were on the metal table.

"Ooh! I think I've got it!" The Joker then picked up a thick leather rope like thing from the pile. Dick still couldn't quite see it..._ 'Oh crap.'_ was all he could think as he realized exactly what the Joker was holding... _A whip_...

"This. Is a 16 plait bullwhip. And, believe me... It packs a punch," The Joker then unrolled the unholy device, and swung it back behind his head, then pulled back. It made a loud crack as it touched ground. And the sound it made as it sliced through the air, sounded like a clap of thunder. Dick couldn't help but tense up. He could see that this method would leave scars forever. Thick, deep gashes. He could barely help but breathe heavier.

"Lets get started, shall we?" The Joker then as slowly as he could, made his way around the boy on his knees. He kept emphasizing every footstep with a loud "thump'" against the concrete. He was finally behind Dick, he then slipped a thin blade out of his pocket, humming all the while. He used the blade to swiftly slice Dick's shirt off onto the floor (luckily, Harley had gotten a whole stacks of plain black t-shirts and gray sweat pants just Dick's size. So they didn't have to worry about what happened to the clothes). Now Dick had goosebumps popping up all over the flesh of his back. He was beginning to shiver. It was already a chilling 48 degrees in the room, but now that he was topless, and he knew what was coming, he couldn't stop shaking. Dick could hear the Joker straightening the whip with his hands. He could also hear when he would jolt to a slight stop going down the whip with his palms, because his hands were so sweaty, they'd stick to the kangaroo leather stem.

"This is gonna hurt. Just letting you know," The Joker then raised the whip high and swung it back down, it made a ear piercing _'crack'_ , slicing through the boy's back. He let out a muffled shriek. The only reason it was as soft as it was, is because of the 'silence drug'. If it hadn't been for that, he'd have screamed so loud, that a deaf man could hear it. Now blood oozed from the wound in an attempt to heal itself.

"Let's see how long I can keep this going..." The Joker then continued to raise the whip up, then crack it down like lightning. Each time he would gain some of his voice back, and scream louder. This made the Joker come down harder and harder. The whip felt like someone was throwing thin blades into his back. Soon the warm fluid covered his back.

The pain shot through him now more than ever. The Joker had run out of room on his back for individual cuts, so he had to begin overlapping. Now he was reopening small sections of semi closing cuts with each crack. This only hurt more. Because, if his back wasn't tender then, it sure as hell was now.

Then, the whipping stopped. Now, Dick felt something warm and moist caressing his cuts. It stung and felt semi smooth, and semi bumpy. Then, Dick heard the sound of licking going with the soft movements. It hit him...

"Your blood tastes like strawberries... Has anyone told you that?" The Joker then said. Now as the Joker was about to continue lapping up Dick's blood like a dog, Dick arched his back to avoid the Joker's tongue. Pain shot through him as the gashes reopened. He let out a slight gasp, but kept him movement. The Joker then stood up and pulled Dick back towards him, making the chains begin to try to move like the chains of a swing.

"Ahw... You don't like it when I feast. Do you?" Now Dick was trying to fight back the fear, but his back and the Joker's hand kept pulling him back into it.

"That's okay... But let me tell you... You'd like it better if I was salivating on your wounds, and taking in the blood. It's much better for you then the alternative... that being... the little game we played earlier..." Now Dick completely ceased fighting against the Joker's grip. He was right. Dick would much rather have the Joker whipping and licking his wounds, than what happened before...

"Great," The Joker then let the boy slump back into his previous position, and he went to pick up the whip._ 'Here we go again...'_

* * *

The whole team was now split up into individuals, keeping contact as they searched for Dick. Artemis was in the far side of Gotham, near the suburbs. She was thinking that the Joker may have picked a house there, and had Dick in the basement. Kaldur was at the harbor in Gotham, looking in and around those warehouses, he also check under the water near the docks. Superboy was trudging through the sewers, because he didn't know where else to look. M'gann was in the center of Gotham in camouflage mood. She was going in and out of parking garages and office buildings. She was also checking manhole covers for signs of recent movement to help Superboy. Wally, however, was looking only near and around Wayne Enterprise buildings and offices. He was thinking that the Joker would think it was funny if he had been right underneath their noses the entire time. Perhaps, in a basement of one of the buildings. Or even on a secret floor somewhere. It was actually a good idea. The team all agreed with him on this. So they told him that when they were done with their searches (if they didn't find Dick) that they would also start searching the Wayne Enterprise buildings near their current location. Because, hey, you can only thoroughly check all these places and floors so fast. And even with Kid Flash's superspeed, he still couldn't check through them all that fast. These buildings were huge, and they seemed endless. It's a wonder he didn't get lost. This reminded him of the first time he went over to the manor. He got completely lost...

* * *

_"WOAH! You live here?!" A 11 year old Wallace West shouted looking at the outside of the Wayne manor._

_"Ya... It's pretty big... But you get used to it. And now, I know every inch of this house. That is, after getting lost twice, five tours, and a lot of exploring," Replied an 8 year old Richard Grayson, while rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably._

_He could invite Wally over, because he already knew his identity. He had told him before the 'no identity' rule was really established. Now, Wally had been pestering Dick for weeks asking and asking if he could come over his house. Dick had been over Wally's house a few times before. Now it was his turn to host a guest. Bruce of course was very resistant to the idea. But after begging for hours, and making sure Bruce noticed Dick's wide, begging, sad looking crystal eyes, he finally gave in. When he told Wally this, he practically vibrated through the floor with excitement. Now that they were standing in front of the gate leading up to the manor, Dick was feeling unsure. He was thinking that Wally would think him a spoiled brat for living in a mansion._

_"Master Richard, Master Wallace. Please come in," Alfred's voice came out of the intercom on the side of the gate, making Wally jump._

_"Ha! You get startled WALLACE?!" Dick said practically falling over with laughter._

_"DICK!" Wally then shouted back._

_"Richard. And by the way, I'm the one with the access to the food in this situation. So I wouldn't go insulting," This made Wally gulp, then nod. He couldn't stand the thought of losing out on the food. Dick had been telling him all week about Alfred's cookies. Wally started to drool just thinking about it. He then quickly wipe the spit away, and followed Dick up the driveway. Well, it was more like a driveroad, then a driveway..._

_Once up to the door, it swung open to reveal the family/house butler, Alfred Pennyworth. He was peering down at the two children with a comforting warm smile._

_"Hey Alfred! Did you make those cookies? Cause, Wally was drooling on the way over," Dick said, smirking at Wally, who just growled annoyed, so Dick let out a familiar cackle. Which made Wally perk up a bit._

_Alfred ushered them inside, and had them sit down on the couch in the main living area, before walking off towards the kitchen. The couch was an old style with flower print, but seemed to be in great condition. It was soft, and plump, and faced directly towards the fireplace. While above the fireplace was a large, paper thin, flat screen T.V. Wally couldn't help but gape._

_"Big, huh?" Dick asked smirking at the starstruck Wally. He looked over at Dick and began to speak._

_"Ya! It's big! Awh! You're soo lucky!" Wally then partially shouted, he was trying not to disturb the bat, who was in the study in the next room, Wally was well aware of this._

_"I guess..." Dick said, rubbing the back of his neck again, "But, it gets sort of whelming sometimes..." This made Wally visibly confused. Not at the whelmed comment, but at the fact that he was whelmed._

_"How so?" Wally asked confused looking at Dick, while still semi looking at the T.V._

_"Well... Before all this..." Dick then gestured to the room and the house in general, "My family didn't even have a T.V. We had a small radio... but that was it technology wise..." This made Wally gape more._

_"Seriously? I would die without our T.V. or computer!" Wally exclaimed, waving his hands around for dramatic effect._

_"Heh. Ya... I guess I would now... but before..." Dick was then cut off by the presents of Alfred with a plate of steaming, melty, looking double chocolate chip cookies. Dick let out a sigh of relief as the smell of warm cookie dough filled his nose, and numbed his senses._

_"Sweet! Cookies!" Wally exclaimed, waiting for the butler to put them down onto the coffee table in front of them. He immediately went and grabbed the biggest one one the trey, and shoved it into his mouth. He then let out a small squeak of delight at the taste._

_"These. Are. EPIC!" Wally suddenly shouted before grabbing another one. Alfred looked at Dick, and Dick just shrugged, letting Alfred know he needed to make more. Just as Alfred was about to take his leave, Bruce appeared over the two boys. Already used to Batman/Bruce's sneaky entrances, Dick just shrugged it off. But Wally let out a small shriek at The Dark Knight's presence._

_"Oh," Wally then gulped down the rest of his cookie, still peering up at the man, "So-sorry Mr. Wayne." Wally let out in a slightly high pitched voice. He looked pretty intimidated. Bruce then leaned down, Wally let out another shriek thinking he was going to kill him, but Bruce just picked up one of the cookies and popped it into his mouth. He chewed thoroughly, then swallowed._

_"I smelled cookies," was all he simply said before smirking, then walking back into his study._

_"Ha! You totally freaked!" Dick shouted pointing and laughing at Wally._

_"Did not!" Wally then rebutted in a high pitched voice._

_"Did too!" Dick shouted back tauntingly._

_"Did Not!"_

_"Did Too!"_

_"DID NOT!"_

_"DID. TOO!" Dick then shouted winning the battle._

_"Okay! Fine! I was scared for my life! Happy now?!" Wally exclaimed flinging his arms around for dramatic effect._

_"Yes. Yes I am," Dick replied looking very smug, smirking at Wally. Dick then began to laugh again, and Wally joined him in the fit. Alfred then looked down at the boys, smiling, happy, laughing boys, and wished for those faces to never go away. But, he knew that in their line of business, they would soon enough... Those smiles would fade, the laughter would fade, and the worst of all, he, Bruce, and even Richard, would fade..._

_Some sooner than others..._

* * *

**OMFG ALFRED! NOO! Well! Hope you enjoyed that FRICKED LONG CHAPTER.**

**Review and VOTE!**

**VOTE! MOFO! Thx for reading! Luv ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wicked unannounced hiatus. I had life going on and had to do stuff and my left hand went out of commission so I couldn't type. But! I finally have enough votes to determine Dick's fate. Oh ya, and to one of the guest comments, I do not think that rape is a joke. I think it is a serious problem all over. But, in this case, in my story, I'm using the scenario in the story line. So I'm not saying I approve of rape, I'm just using the very possible event as a scene/event that changes the course of the story. I most certainly do not support or tolerate rape. In fact, the fact that it happens makes me cringe. Who could do that to someone? Well I guess we are about to find out if that 'who' is the Joker. So Dick's fate... And... it... is...**

**You're gonna have to read to find out! MWAHAHAHAHA! Well anyway. No one made a super determining reason why or why not, but you guys gave some really good short reasons! Here are a couple people who gave good reasons... ****_babyblue3752_****... ****_Secret Agent A_****... ****_GeekGirl16_****... ****_mixxi_****... and ****_Aguna_****! Love you guys! Also like to say thx to ****_poniesandbatman_****for giving me a great idea! And I hope ****_poniesandbatman_**** enjoys the rest of the story besides what the poll has determined.**

**Enjoy and Review! I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Dick felt his whole body tense up, again, and again... Each time the blood drenched whip made contact with his skin, he tensed up. The screams filled the room, they never seemed to cease. And when they did, they would only be replaced by the Joker going into a fit of laughter. The Joker had been whipping Dick for the past 2 and a half hours. It all seemed timeless. Dick now had accepted that this torture would never end. So all he was to do now was wait, for death to greet him with a smile on it's face.

"Ahh... That felt good... Whelp! This whip is getting far too old for my liking. So! We now will have to take a break, then I'll come back for our next session." The Joker then left the room, finally, dragging the bloody whip behind him. It left a trail of crimson fluid behind him.

Dick now had his head hung down, as he was trying to contain his heavy, panicked, breaths. Now he waited to either die, or for someone to come. Then he remembered Harley.

They had come up with a plan for him to escape. The only reason she was helping him was because she wanted the Joker back. Dick was now all for their relationship, as long as it meant that the Joker wouldn't come near him.

Dick then heard Harley approaching him. He knew it was her because he had grown to recognize both Joker, and Harley's distinctive shoe clicks. Now she was standing over the boy waiting for him to look up at her.

"Well? You gonna look at me, or what?" Harley said after a whole minute of waiting for the boy at her feet to lift his head. Dick then looked up at her. His face was covered with dried tears, and he had a bruise covering the right side of his jaw. There was no swelling, but it looked like someone had painted that part of his face purple.

"This happening, or what?" Dick said trying to get spit to accumulate in his mouth to relieve some of the dryness.

"Yep." Harley reached forward and began to ever so slightly loosen the cuffs around Dick's bloody wrists.

"That should be enough for you to make the slip. I'll signal ya when the time is right. But for now, here." Harley pulled a bottle of water and an apple out from nowhere. She then bent down and began to feed and water the battered boy in front of her. It hurt when ever Dick chewed, but he was grateful for the food. Once the bottle was empty, and apple was down to its core, Harley stood back up from he crouched position.

"Keep your strength up. Yer gonna need it." Harley then walked out of the room with that. Dick knew he would need his strength for the escape. But she made it seem like something else was in store for him. Something that most likely would be courtesy of the Joker. So he sucked it up, and waited for something to happen. He just hoped this plan worked out for the better.

* * *

Wally had finally snapped out of that pleasingly fond memory, only to realize he had been wasting time. He had to find Dick. Nothing in this world was going to stop him. Now he had searched probably 4 Wayne Enterprise buildings. He was getting so annoyed with this same old thing. He was now at the last Wayne Enterprises building in Gotham. It was much more intimidating than the other buildings. It had a lot more lower floors than any of of previous buildings. This made it perfect for hiding something that you would't want found. This is because, not only more floors, but there were a lot more secret area, small and large. Not only that, but because of how many, the security guards couldn't check everyone of the rooms and floors each night. They would check a section each night. Because mostly they would find homeless people down on those lower levels. So they didn't need to be that thorough. This would be great for someone like the Joker. He could just change location each night, he would go undetected.

"Guys. You done with your searches?" Wally asked using the com link.

"Ya... And we've all found jack-squat," Artemis said with her usual tone, but with a little more rasp.

"Good," Wally said causing confusion through the team.

"What do you mean '_Good_' don't you even care that Dick is still with that creep?!" Artemis shot back at Wally before letting him explain.

"No, I don't mean it like that. I mean, now you can help me with my search. I think I've found the perfect place for the Joker to be hiding. And I'll need you help," Wally said this in a very serious tone. This made everyone pay more attention.

"Oh, sorry..." Artemis said realizing that she out bursted without letting the speedster explain. Robin/Dick was Kid Flash/Wally's best friend. How could she even think he would't care?

"It's fine Artey. I understand. Now, all of you get here now. Oh, and contact the rest of the league including Batman about where we are searching. In case any of them want to help." The team did as he said, even though Wally wasn't the leader. He was sure acting serious though. And no one could blame him. They had to find Dick. And they knew it may kill them, but they didn't care. As long as Dick was okay. None of the danger of the situation even mattered anymore, it was now all about finding the bird. And really, it may really, kill them...

* * *

Their plan was now going to be put into action. Finally Dick was going to get out of this hellhole. Finally he would see Bruce again. The team again. The league again. _Finally_...

* * *

**Okay, super writers block! And I'm typing slow! DAMN YOU OUT OF ORDER LEFT HAND! But don't worry next chapter will be longer. Also sorry 'bout the hiatus!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed that!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good! You guys don't hate me for the hiatus!**

**Well hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

The Joker was now pacing back and forth in front of Dick. Harley was just watching him pace, she was keeping her eyes glued to his figure. Neither Harley, or Dick knew why the Joker was pacing, only that he was.

"Uhm... Why ya pacin' Mistah J?" Harley asked breaking the vocal silence. He stopped mid-step. His right leg ready to touch the floor, yet he didn't move a muscle. His head was still looking at the floor.

"Because. Wayne has employed more guards in this building, so that means they will be able to cover all the floors in one night..." Harley was hiding a smirk. Harley had sent a little complaint that there wasn't enough security guards in the particular Wayne Enterprise building they were in. She had sent this days prior when they first struck their little deal. Now, obviously Bruce had received the message and let it pass because he was more focused on Dick. The media must have been having a field day with Dick's disappearance. Bruce...

"We'll just have to leave before tomorrow night when the rest of the guards come in," the Joker said sternly, ceasing his pace. "That's what we'll do!"

"K Mistah J. I'll prep for us," Harley said giving Dick a slight wink. Dick was now thinking that maybe Harley wasn't only doing this because she wanted the Joker back. Maybe she felt bad...

"Thanks Harley," the Joker said this then made his leave into the darkness.

"Be back in a sec' TURP," Harley said before walking into the blind spot of the only camera,she was then able to knock it out. She then walked back in front of Dick. She helped him out of his cuffs.

"K. Now, hit me," Harley said motioning toward her temple.

"What?" Dick asked slightly confused, this wasn't in the plan. She was helping him, he didn't really want to hurt her. No matter how bad she may be.

"Ugh! We need this to look real! So, knock me out!" Harley exclaimed annoyed at the boy. Dick just nodded then raised his arm to hit. He didn't really want to... But he'd do anything to get out of this place. He moved swiftly, knocking her out instantly.

Dick then lightly ran into the shadows. He was perfectly concealed. It felt good to be on his own two feet again. And not being forced to go somewhere. Now his only destination was out. Dick could see the door. Harley left it unlocked for him. He softly opened the metal plated door without a sound. Behind the door was however, not what he had expected. At all.

"Looky here. Who's trying to escape." Joker. He was standing right in front of the door, he was just about to come back in. He had a bottle of water in his hand. he was most likely going to give it to Harley, to give it to Dick. Dick then caught the Joker off guard, he swung his fist straight into the Joker's side. Dick then slid back into a fighting stance. The Joker did the same. They were at a stand off.

"This isn't going to end well..." the Joker now said in the deepest, most venomous voice ever heard by man.

"Ya. For you," was all Dick said before swiftly attempting to kick the Joker across the face. The Joker just caught the boy by the ankle throwing him back. But Dick wasn't going down that easy. He then slid back up. The Joker and Dick were now in full on combat. The Joker would land a few hits, some drawing blood. While other times it would be vice versa. Now they were both exhausted. Dick then flipped over the Joker landing in a handstand on the Joker's shoulders. The Joker then swung and tried to throw the boy off, unsuccessfully. Dick then made a swift flip kicking the Joker on his back. Causing the Joker to fall forward onto his stomach. The Joker then flipped over onto his elbows, he was now peering up at Dick.

"Your good. But hopelessly outnumbered." This cause Dick to fill with confusion. Then he felt a strong pulse of electricity flow through him, emanating from his back. Harley. She was standing behind him with a taser. She had woken from her wozzy state, only to see the fight. The Joker noticed her, and motioned her to come over and catch Dick by surprise if needed. She had to obey, otherwise she would be discovered. The Joker would realize they planned Dick's escape. That couldn't happen. So she had to play along.

"Thanks Harey deary," the Joker said getting up while brushing himself off. "That could have gone many different ways." He was so right...

"S-so... Whatcha gonna do wit' him?" Harley asked hoping Dick could still escape.

"Bring me the table. I'm gonna teach this birdy a lesson or two." Harley knew exactly what he was going to do. 'Why couldn't he do that to me?!' Harley thought to herself. She then walked over to the corner of the room dragging out the familiar metal table. She then gave it to the Joker, he then put it in the center of the room. While Harley picked Dick up bridal style, and carried him over to the table. The Joker then tore all of Dick's clothes off, and strapped him to the table with his back facing the ceiling. Dick then began to shift and moan.

"Save those moans birdy, you're gonna need em'." Dick could now feel he was on the table. His bare chest pressed up against the cold metal, it felt like ice. Dick knew what was going to happen.

"J-joker... D-don't..." was what Dick could manage through shaky breaths.

"It's more like 'Joker do!'" The Joker then pressed his bare body up against Dick's. The Joker was already sweating from tension. Dick was now sobbing at the events that were about to occur.

"D-don't... Wh-where's your hu-humanity?" Was what Dick could get out through sobs.

"I lost it when good ol' batzy pushed me into that vat of toxic chemicals. Or, at least. I think he pushed me..." The Joker was referring to how he became the Joker. Batman had gone to check out a minor break in at a chemical engineering factory. This is where the man who would become the Joker was pretending to be an engineer in the factor. Batman had startled him, causing him to slip and fall into the vat beneath him. He then emerged from the chemicals with his skin bleached white, his hair dyed green, and his lips ruby red. This also caused him to go completely insane. **(That is the actual origin story of the Joker from the comic Batman: The Killing Joke.).**

"Let's get started." The Joker then felt his way around into a perfect position. He then grasped the boy by his hips. Dick felt a gooey substance being applied around his rectum. Dick then felt something pulsate into him. Thrusting back and forth. It hurt so bad. It burned. But for some reason Dick was feeling a tingling pleasure flow through him. The Joker then felt his hands around so they were underneath Dick. The Joker continued to feel around until he found what he was looking for. He grasped Dick's dick firmly causing Richard to wince. The Joker then continued to thrust in and out. Now Dick could feel the blood trickling down his sides, and making a pathway down his legs. Dick felt a warm burning sensation building in him. He didn't know what to do with it.

"Release it. You'll feel better..." The Joker said basically on cue. Dick refused. He tried to hold back. He couldn't, it burned. And it kept building.

He released...

"Feel better?" No. How could Dick feel pleasure? He wanted to vomit. This forced sensation was flowing through his, pushing it's way up and in his entire body. He then felt the Joker release into him. It burned horribly. Now the white sticky substance was everywhere. Then he felt relief. The Joker had retreated his invasion. _'Thank God... If there is one...'._ Was all Dick could think.

"You're so great..." was all the Joker said before putting his clothes on and leaving without a word...

_'Fuck.'_

* * *

**Oh geez..**

**…**

**Review... I guess...?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here's the last last chapter! AWH! It's coming to an end!**

**Well I got more reviews! And that is great! Even though this is the last chapter please review anyway!**

**Thx! Read my other stuff too! I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Two long friken hours. That's how long the team and Batman have been searching the lower levels of this particularly big Wayne Enterprise building.

"What were you thinking when you wrote the plans for this?!" Artemis yelled through the com at Batman. She was in one of the wider areas of the lower levels that seemed endless.

"Big," was all Batman said. This earned a few chuckles from the team. "I was thinking big. I was also thinking 'Can't these idiots just go away yet?'" This earned all out laughter from the team and a scoff from Artemis.

"Focus. Dick is still out there. We have to find him," Batman said knocking the team out of their fit.

"Maybe he's not even here," Superboy suggested. This earned a few maybes from the team.

"He's here. A few days ago I received a complaint that there were not enough guards in this particular building. At the time I passed it without second thought because I was more focused on Dick. But when Wally suggested this certain building, it made me think 'What if that request wasn't a coincidence.' Perhaps Dick found a way to get a complaint out. Maybe he escaped long enough to get that message through... or maybe someone working with the Joker is helping him..." This made the entire team start to ponder over the theory. It began to make more and more sense.

"But who would help Dick while working for the Joker?" M'gann asked.

"I'm not sure. But hopefully we will find Dick in this building," Batman said still thinking of who could be helping Dick. But now everyone just brushed it off. They needed to keep going.

Wally now collided with Batman in one of the connecting rooms on their routes. So because Wally had checked most of the left half, he then went with The Dark Knight down his route.

"So, you think he's okay?" Wally asked awkwardly staring up at the Bat.

"Yes. Dick is strong. You know that," Batman replied never wavering from his path.

"Ya... I know but... What if the Joker did something even he couldn't handle? Like... Well you saw Joker! He mouth raped Dick! Who's to say he won't go far beyond that?" The Dark Knight stopped. He then looked at Wally dead in the eye, causing a bead of sweat to appear on the speedsters forehead.

"I have no doubt that the Joker has gone _far_ beyond that. But, we will all be here to help Dick. And when we find him, that's the second thing he needs to know," Batman said now waiting for Wally to respond.

"What's the first thing he needs to know?" Wally asked.

"That he's safe," was all Batman had to say. Now The Dark Knight and Flash's prodege were back on course. They only hoped they would find Dick whole...

* * *

He was hanging. Hanging from his wrists. On his knees. Back bleeding. The whip had obviously gotten far from old. It was now the instrument of choice. Slicing through the soft scared flesh of his back. The scabs had just begun to fully invert, then the whip tore through them. Again and again. Blood graced the floor beneath him. Leaving even more stains. I guess when Joker said he would teach Dick a lesson or _two,_ he really meant it. As if taking his innocences wasn't enough. He just had to shed more blood.

Harley had to scrub Dick down after that first lesson. She kept mumbling '_Sorry... So sorry...'_ while she was cleaning him. There was so much blood, as if that was hard enough to get off. The cum was unbelievable. You practically had to tear flesh to get that shit off. It was disgusting. Dick could no longer even fathom the Joker's insanity. It was just too immense. Now all Dick could hope was that the whipping would be the last punishment. But he knew it surely wouldn't be.

Harley had almost finished packing Joker's stuff. They were going to leave tomorrow evening. That was before the new guards would report for duty. Sure the Joker would love to kill some of Wayne's employees, but he couldn't leave a trail. Harley had told Dick that they were planning on going to an abandoned toy factory outside of Gotham. Typical. Of course the Joker would be the one to put his base of operations in a toy factory. Why outside of Gotham? Harley said that Joker told her that the league was getting close to finding them. So, the Joker was beginning to become even more paranoid than usual. This was great for Dick. Then another crack of the whip against his back threw him out of his thoughts.

"You happy now?! Are you happy that you decided to try and make the slip?! You happy that I finally got what I want?!" The Joker was screaming now. He only received Dick's painful silence.

"Huh!?" Another crack of the whip. It kept slicing through his back. Never ceasing. Only for breaths on the Joker's part would he stop whipping for a second. For a second.

"Cause I really enjoyed that fuck!" That's it.

"Shut your fucking mouth Joker! I've had enough of your shit! Bats is coming, and he's gonna kill you!" Dick yelled in a hoarse voice from screaming.

"Oh ya-" Joker was about to continue. Only to be cut off by the 13 year old.

"YA! And You're Gonna Be Happy When Death Greets You! But Bats Will Make Your Suffering Last As Long As Possible! I'll Make Sure Of That!" Joker didn't really know how to he just continued his whipping, without a word...

* * *

"Shh." Batman and Wally had been searching for about a half an hour, then Batman heard a shriek.

"What? What is it?" Wally asked in a hushed tone.

"It-it sounded like..." that is how far he got, before speeding into the shadows. Wally followed closely behind, not knowing what was occurring.

"Who?" Wally asked trying to remain quiet as the Bat contacted the rest of the team, telling them to come right away.

"Dick." It was that simple.

"Really?!" Wally whisper screamed.

"SHH!" Batman said putting his finger to his lips.

"Okay... okay... okay..." Wally was trying to calm down. He was now praying that The Dark Knight wrong. Then again, it was his son we were talking about. He would know his son's scream, right? Especially because who else would be screaming down here? Sure, it was scary as all hell down here... But that's not the point! It's Dick! It's gotta be...

Wally was then stopped short by the bat's hand.

"Oh. my. god..." was all Wally could mutter when he saw Dick i the center of the giant room before him. He was chained to the ceiling and was being whipped by the Joker. Wally wanted to scream, Batman could tell. So he clamped his large gloved hand over Wally's mouth preventing him from speaking.

Batman just nodded his head 'No' at the boy. He then sent out a distress signal to the league. He knew with what was going on right now the league would arrive in less than 2 minutes. They had to wait. Just wait and watch as Dick was bleeding out from his back. Shrieking in pain. Just wait... He couldn't do it.

Batman motioned Wally to stay where he was, as The Dark Knight slipped into the shadows so he could save his son. Wally tried to protest, only to be met by an intimidating batglare. He stayed put.

Batman then got into a position where he could take out the Joker and save his son. He kept on trying to block out the cracks of the whip, and the screams of his only son so he could focus on saving him. He couldn't block it out. That was his son. His only son...

"You liked it," was all the Joker said. He was very short breathed. Dick then lifted his head slightly.

"No," was what managed to slip through his chapped lips.

"You're glad I fucked you." Once Batman heard this he practically threw up. Then realization hit him, and he practically exploded. He could see Wally's wide, scared eyes. He looked like he was about to rush in, but he kept his ground. He was too disgusted and shocked to do anything.

Batman then appeared behind the Joker. Unnoticed. Batman then swiftly knocked the Joker out. The Joker fell to the floor.

Dick heard the thump from behind him. But he didn't dare look.

"Dick..." Bruce?

"B-bruce?" He was then confronted with his father sitting in front of him. Cowl down. Sadness in his eyes.

"Ya. You're safe now Dick." Wally then sped over to them breaking out of his previous shock.

"Ya, we're here for you..." why Wally said this, Dick didn't know. But it was comforting. Bruce then shot Wally a strange look, like what had just occurred was a really bad inside joke. Bruce then spoke back up.

"Lets go home..."...

* * *

Dick had been taken to medical bay. Doctor Leslie had done a full examination of Dick. She had concluded that he had a lot of gashes on his back** (No dipshit Leslie)**, that he had severe tearing around his rectum, and that he needed all the support he could get.

Leslie had stitched his back up, and now he was unconscious. Bruce had been sitting by his side ever since he could. The team and the league would go in and out. But Bruce remained. He wanted to be the first face Dick would see when he woke. Everybody respected this.

"B-bruce?" Bruce then squeezed his son's hand even tighter.

"I'm here..." This sent a feeling of relief and comfort through the boy. He finally was home. Or, the mountain rather. His second home.

"I-I... The-the J-joker he-he..." Dick stuttered.

"I know. And we are going to get through this. Together. You are _never_ alone..."

* * *

**Yep.**

**Thx for reading, and read my other stuff.**

**Review. I love you all. You are never alone.**


End file.
